A head and neck support (HANS) device is a structure that is worn around the neck and over the shoulders of a race car driver while racing. The HANS device is intended to reduce the likelihood or severity of head and/or neck injuries in the event of a crash or collision. A typical HANS device includes a collar, a left leg unit, and a right leg unit. The collar is an upright member in the center of the HANS device that is positioned behind the wearer's neck and the head when the device is worn. The left and right leg units are connected to the left and right sides of the collar and are generally elongated and curved outward away from the collar. The left and right leg units may be positioned at an angle with respect to the collar. The left and right leg units engage the wearer's shoulders and the upper part of the chest. The driver's helmet is tethered to the back of the collar to prevent the driver's head from being jerked forward in the event of a head-on or front end collision.
Typically, the HANS device is a unitary or monolithic structure that is not adjustable. In order to accommodate different sized drivers and different driving or racing situations, the HANS device is manufactured in a variety of shapes, sizes, and configurations. This requires race teams to purchase multiple different HANS devices and often leads to confusion for the driver who must figure out which HANS device he needs for proper safety and comfort.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.